How to stop a crying robin
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Daddy bats and baby robin moment...bruce is Dickie's biological father
1. Bed Time

Bruce's pov

I woke up to the sound of Dickie crying in his crib. I rubbed my eyes and look at the clock saying its 3 in the morning. I walked to the crib and pick him up. I rocked him gently in my arms, trying to rock him to sleep. When that didn't work, I changed him and got the same result. I hummed to him softy and that only made it worse. I made a bottle for him and he only cried over it. I moved him so his head was in my neck and bounce him lightly. After about 3 seconds he stopped crying. I felt drool on my bare shoulder but I didn't care. I placed him in his crib and the second his back hits the bed he screamed again. I groan in frustration and placed him back in my shoulder. After about 5 seconds I moved so he is cradled in my arms. He looked at me with wide blue eyes and giggled at me.

"Hi baby boy. Why won't you sleep for daddy?" I whispered while I stroked his hair.

He coed at my touch and grabbed my thumb. I let him play with my thumb. He placed it in his mouth and sucked on it. I felt his gummy gums around my thumb. I smiled at his action and moved my thumb. He looked around the room for it. I couldn't resist kissing his soft baby lips. I bent my head down and placed a small kiss on his lips. I moved back and gave him back my thumb. He placed the tip of it on his lips and chewed on my nail. It tickled a bit. I walked to my bed and placed him down. He didn't make a sound around my thumb. He suckled on it till he fell asleep and let it go. I moved it out of his mouth and listened to his soft breathing. I wrapped my arms around him gently and fell asleep with my little bird next to me.


	2. Invaded

Bruce's pov

As I sat in the cave and did my report, I listened to Dickie's calm breathing through the monitor. I heard crying then it just suddenly stopped then goes to screaming. I heard a rustling sound than something breaking as I rushed upstairs, cowl and all, to Dick's room. I go in and saw a man in black taking my son. How did he even get in here? I slam the door shut and glare at him.

"If you want to walk out of here with all of your limbs intact, I suggest that you put him down and go the way you came." I ordered him in a scary calm voice.

He panicked and held a gun to Dickie's head making Dickie cry even louder. I froze to see the gun. I refuse to lose my son to some punk with a gun.

"I suggest you fly out of here bats." The man ordered.

I held my hands up then threw my batarang at his legs. He fell letting Dickie in the air. I rushed to catch him. I kicked the guy in the head knocking him out. I cradle Dickie close to me as I reach for the phone.

"Hey Bruce." The commissioner said.

"Commissioner. Some one tried to take Richard. Batman came and saved him but the thief is still here." I explained in my Wayne panic voice.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes." The commissioner said as he hung up.

I put Dick down much to my dislike and changed quickly. I cuffed the guy before taking Dick in my arms. I rocked him slowly stop him from crying. He looked up at me with his tears eyes.

"It's ok Dickie. Daddy's here. It's ok. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ok. Daddy's here." I whispered to him as I kissed his forehead.

He stopped crying at my words. He started to giggle at me.

"Dada!" He giggled to me.

"Dickie you said you first word! I'm so proud of you!" I said as I laughed with him.

"Dada! Dada!" He said over and over again.

I walked down stairs when I heard sirens outside. I tried to look like a worried person but it's hard with Dick in my arms.

"Are you ok Bruce?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah. I was downstairs getting something to drink when I heard something break and someone talking. I saw batman with my son in his arms and he just put him down and left." I lied smoothly.

"The paramedics will be here soon to check Dick out. Ok." He said.

"Thank you." I thank him as I turn my attention to Dickie who stopped talking a while ago.

He went back to his giggling and played with my fingers.

"Dada! Baman!" He said happily.

"What?" I asked.

"Baman." He said again.

I thought about what he is saying. Dada and Baman. It took me a minute to realize that he is say daddy is batman. I laughed at him and kissed his forehead.

"You really are a little detective aren't you my little bird." I coed at him.

After the paramedics came and check Dick out, giving him a clean bill of health. I walked back in the house and straight to my room. I changed into my pajamas ad laid down next to Dick. I cradled him to my chest kissed his forehead. I could tell by the look on his face that he was getting sleepily. I pulled the covers over us and wrapped my arm around him.

"Sweet dream Dickie." I whispered as I kissed his puffy cheek.

"Dada." He whispered as he put his hand on his lips then on my cheek.

He fell asleep safe in my arms.


	3. Crawling to the JL

Bruce's pov

I don't know if I hate or love the fact the Dickie is crawling. I love it because he has a chance to explore the mansion but I hate it because he keeps disappearing every time I look away. On this partial day I put him down for a nap while I have meeting with league down stairs. I secretly kept the baby monitor in my pocket. I heard some thumbing upstairs but I thought it's just Alfred. I focused my attention on the case in front of me. I stepped out of the room for a few seconds to get some Advil.

* * *

Clark's pov

When Bruce steeped out of the room I heard something. I held my hand up to stop Barry from talking. When the sound stopped I turned to look.

"What is it Clark?" Hal asked.

"I could have sworn I heard something." I said.

"It's probably just Alfred." Diana said.

"Maybe." I said as I let Barry continue.

I heard the thumping again then look at the stairs. I saw nothing then tried to focus. I heard another heartbeat in the room and something on my rub against my leg. I looked down to see nothing and scratch my head confusedly.

"Clark. Earth to Clark. Come back please." Barry teased.

"Did you not, never mind." I said as I shook my head.

"Ok. Where were we?" Bruce said.

"Sir, he's gone. Again." Alfred said.

"How does he, give me 5 minutes." He ordered us as he went looking for "him".

"Whose is he?" J'onnz asked.

Before anyone could answer I heard a thump then someone crying. We looked under the table to see an infant crying on the floor with a bump on his head. Bruce came flying down the stairs and looked were we are looking.

"Oh Dickie." Bruce sighed as he went to Diana side and sat on the floor.

"Dada! Dada!" The child cried as reached his short arms to Bruce.

Bruce reached out to grab him. He rocked Dickie in his arms as he stood up. He sat down in his chair and sat the child in his lap.

"It's ok Dickie. Daddy's here. I told you to stop escaping from your crib. Did you hit your head?" Bruce said in a gently tone.

Dickie nodded as he curled closer to Bruce. Bruce bent his head down and kissed the bruise lightly. He cradled him closer to his chest and hum to him softly. Dickie finally stopped crying and fell asleep in Bruce's lap.

"I'm sorry about that. He likes to crawl around. He tends to disappear on me and Alfred." Bruce said as he wrapped an arm around him.

"He is so precious." Shayera said as she awed over Dickie.

"Thank you." Bruce whispered in Dickie's hair.

"How old is he?" Diana asked.

"A year and 3 months." Bruce answered.

"Are you letting him in the business when he is of age?" J'onnz asked.

"I'll let him decide that when he's old enough." Bruce said.

"Who's his mother?" I asked.

"She passed away during Dickie's birth. The press doesn't even know about Dickie yet." Bruce said as he tightened his hold on his son.

"I'm sorry Bruce." Diana said.

"Thank you. He looks just like her. He hates being alone. Just like she did." Bruce said as Dickie's eyes opened.

"Dada." Dickie said excitedly as he grabs Bruce's cheeks.

"Yeah Dickie bird. What is it baby?" Bruce asked.

"Suppymn." He said.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Supeymn." Dickie said again as he pointed to me.

"Superman." Bruce said trying to figure it out.

Dickie just nodded his head excitedly. He out squirmed out of Bruce's arms and crawled quickly to me. He tugged on my pants leg and reached his arms to me.

"Up, up!" He shouted to me as she reaches for me.

I picked him up and sat him in my lap. I bounced him on me knee and giggled at me.

"He's a huge Superman fan. If you're on the news he kidnaps the remote till you go off. Its annoying." Bruce explained with a chuckle.

I passed him to Diana. She coed at him as he giggled at her.

"He's a little angel." Diana said as he points at her stars.

"Twinle." He said as her stared at her stars in pure awe.

"Is he trying to say twinkle." Shayera asked.

"Yea. He is a very smart kid." Bruce said.

"He even understands when you speak in different language." Alfred said to Bruce.

"Really?" We asked.

"Watch. Dickie, val de tata." He said.

Dickie turned around and waved to Bruce. Bruce waved back to him with a small smile.

"What did you say?" Barry asked as he looked at him crazily.

"Wave to daddy." Bruce answered.

"How did he know that?" Hal asked.

"I think that he heard me talk to on of my company's in Romanian so I guess he just picked up on it." Bruce explained as Dickie was passed to Shayera.

"Gel." Dickie said as he pointed at Shayera.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Ngel Ngel!" Dicked said excitedly as he bounced in her lap.

"He's trying to say angel because of your wings." Bruce explained.

"He's so sweet." She said as he to

He giggled at her touch. She passed him to J'onnz and he cuddled into him. J'onnz looked so surprised at the reaction. He hasn't even held a child since he lost his own kids. He embraced Dickie tightly in his arms.

"He reminds me of my children." J'onnz whispered.

We looked shocked at what he said. He started to change into his Martian form as he held him. I have never seen J'onnz so peaceful before. After about 5 minutes he gave Dickie to Flash and turn to his human form.

"Hey kid. Aw he reminds me of my nephew when he was born." Barry said as he tickled his softly.

Dick just laughed happily as he sloppily traced the bolt on his chest.

"Zap! Zap!" Dickie shouted happily as he pointed excited to the symbol.

"He is just so adorable." Barry said as he laughed along with Dickie and the other.

Bruce had one of his rare smiles on his face. I haven't seen him look so happy in a long time. It was nice to see that side of him. Dickie was passed to finally Hal. Hal just stared at the small infant. Dickie took Hal's hand and started to play with it. He squeezed it, tugged it, even bent it. He saw the ring and put his ring finger in his mouth.

"Ew!" Hal shouted in disgust as he pulled his finger out of his mouth.

Dickie started to cry at Hal. He turned his chubby little body and reached for Bruce.

"Here take him." Hal said as he placed him in Bruce's lap.

Bruce offered one of his fingers and Dickie took it instantly in his mouth.

"Sorry Hal, he is teething so his guns always hurt." Bruce explained as Dickie bit and sucked on his finger.

"It's fine. He's a cute kid when he's not eating fingers." Hal joked to him.

"Can we please finish the meeting? Bruce Wayne has to make an appearance in the morning." Bruce asked as Dickie fell asleep with the finger in his mouth.

We resumed the meeting and finished in about half an hours.


End file.
